Bunkai
The Bunkai are an organization of ninja within kusagakure who habe come together through master/apprentice relationships. Their goal is to protect kusagakures coveted grass release at all costs. They operate outside the chain of command more often then not, and are granted security clearance of the highest level. It is comprised entirely of those who own the grass release kekkei genkai, as this is the only true requirement, and come from many different backgrounds and clans. They are very strict on the rules each one must follow, and breaking those rules is punishable by death. Background As a deffence mechanism there is no written history of the Bunkai. Because of this, only the Bunkai themselves know their past completely. This is due to verbal history being passed down through the years. As it were they came about in the years leading up to the first great shinobi war. With tensions running high all over the world, and talk of genocides spreading, the leaders of the grass came together to discuss ways of protecting the villages most prized ability, Grass Release. So an unnamed shinobi was comissioned to invent all manner of stratagies, protocols, and fail safes. What he brought them was a set of jutsu, capable of securing the kekkei genkai without fail. His ideas were revolutionary. First, all ninja possessing the grass release were required to obtain upon themselves a seal, an invisible seal, that activated upon the stopping of their heart. This seal was a very simple one, a normal summoning tag that summoned its creator. Second, once upon the corpse he would dispose of it quickly and completely using his own jutsu. This was perfect, however it had down sides. This system would put him in great danger, as he could be pulled at any moment of any day or night, and thrust into the front lines of battle. Another aspect was the fact that after he died there would be no one to continue his work. So being the loyal ninja he was, he accepted the risks and managed to train three young shinobi to take his place before his death. For them he instituted a law and way of life to live by. A law that stated they are to denounce themselves for the sake of their village. That leaving is not an option. That their mission was life long and of number one priority. It also said that before they are allowed to merry, have children, or die they must train at least one apprentice to continue their work. This training was to be a five year education ending only when the student met all required criteria. And so those original three ,whos names and titles are lost to the years, took up the name Bunkai and went on in the ways of their master before them. Presently Kusagakure has embraced the Bunkai in many ways. Children are tested for grass release at a young age, and the seal is applied as needed. Many have gone there whole lives not knowing the even had it. Also members are given first look at all kusagakure academy graduates, thus making recruitment at a young age less of a hassle. They are not required to take up missions, however, are allowed to. Appearance Due to the sporadic nature of grass release and the peculiar way they recruit, members can vary dramatically in every way. However they can be identified by the Bunkai tattoo each one is required to have on their right bicep as this is how they are summoned. It is also possible for some to have unique characteristics due to the presence of symbiotic fungi. Abilities As a rule of thumb all of the Bunkai are skilled shinobi with advanced training in Taijutsu, grass release, Bunkai ninjutsu, and senjutsu. Grass Release ' A '''Bunkai Ninjutsu ' A 'Taijutsu ' A '''Senjutsu A Traditions The Bunkai hold their many traditions in high authority. In fact breaking one is considered punishable by death. Training ' A '''Law of the Bunkai ' A '''Symbiotic Fungi A Trivia t Reference The Category:DRAFT